


The Perfect Head Girl

by Terrygo



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrygo/pseuds/Terrygo





	1. Chapter 1

**After leaving the library Len returned to her study which was packed away and looking bare. She went to the window remembering that day 18 months ago when she returned from the Christmas break to find Ros had left.**

_Aunt Hilda had told her quietly in her study, explained why Ros was not coming back. Len had sat stunned, silent at the loss of one of her best friends. Then Aunt Hilda had gone to explain that she, Len, was now Head Girl. She had thanked her headmistress and went to what was now her study, bare of all the things that had been her friend’s. Still numb she had sat at the table until the tears had come. She heard someone slip into the room and Ted’s arms wrap around her, silently until the storm had passed._

_“I can’t do it Ted”_

_“Yes, you can” Ted said firmly “It’s a shock right now, but you can do it, I’ll help you. The Abbess has just told me, it’s a shock about Ros. Len, look at me “Len lifted tear stained eyes. “I’m your Senior Prefect, does that help?”_

_“Oh yes, yes “Len gasped hugging Ted._

_“Good, now I know you struggle so I will be there for you, if you can’t cope tell me, I’ll deal with it. You will find your feet, you are already liked and respected and that’s by your own efforts. No “as Len went to speak “I know you were going to say it’s an act, and yes, sometimes it is, but it’s still you underneath it all. You are a great person, just got to get you to believe that. I was given permission to get us some coffee, so just sit there until I come back, ok”_

**Len smiled as she turned away from the window, Ted had kept her promise all the way. Quietly taking things off her, easing the load whenever possible, encouraging the other prefects to act for themselves more. Even gently fending off Jack and her questions. The staff had thought the pair of them were doing a great job, surely they could have seen it was down to Ted.**

_“I need Len.”_

_“Why Jack, she is very busy right now.” Ted told her_

_“I never see her “Jack complained._

_“Things change, Len is Head Girl now, and it’s all new to her, loads more responsibility, I should know, “with a laugh “Senior prefect is hard enough. She doesn’t have the same amount of spare time that she used to have. How about you ask me anything you need to know for a while until she gets used to it. I’m sure she will want to see you, you are still friends”_

_Jack thought for a moment” I can see that, ok thanks Ted.”_

_“No problem.” Ted smiled, mentally ticking another thing off her to do list._

**There was a muffled thump on her door, like a kick and Len opened it to find Ted with two cups of coffee and a grin. Len smiled at her friend “Good timing, come on in. I was just thinking of that first day, you scrounged coffee then also.”**

**Ted laughed “And many times in-between. Last day tomorrow, I’m looking forward to us two escaping next week “**

**“Yes, it’ll be great to see Ros again “sipping her coffee. She put the cup down and took one of her friend’ hands “We made it; I made it, thanks Ted”**

**“It’s the past now, you can start afresh like you said in the library, being you and not the you people expect” Ted told her. “Drink your coffee whilst it’s hot, it took some scrounging “with a grin**

**Len looked at her coffee, how many cups had Ted “borrowed” in those 18 months, mostly from Miss Wilmot or Miss Ferrars, who had seemed to understand. How many times had they sat talking here in her study, Ted bolstering her fragile confidence, her need to act to survive. She looked up to see Ted watching her “Thank you”**

**“You can soon be you Len, just hang on in there for a few more days”**

_Ted was standing in the corridor outside Len’s study looking thoughtful when Nancy passed by. Seeing Ted’s face she stopped. ”What’s wrong Ted?”_

_“Len has just been told Ros has left and she’s Head, she’s a bit shocked._

_” “Would you like me to talk to her?” “No, I’ll do it, I was just wondering where I could get a coffee for her” Ted was distracted, not realising how she had spoken to Nancy._

_Nancy smiled, not offended “You go and see her then come to my room, I’ll have coffee waiting for you.”_

_“Oh thanks, Miss Wilmot “and Ted slipped into Len’s study._

_Kathie was waiting for Nancy in her room “We need to behave “Nancy said with a quick kiss, “Ted is coming to collect coffees for her and Len.”_

_“Len took the news badly I suppose “Kathie nodded. “We wondered if she would.”_

_As Ted returned for the coffee she suddenly realised how she had spoken to Nancy, “Good job it was her, she’s a sport.” “Come in Ted, coffee is ready “Nancy opened the door, Kathie was there in the armchair._

_“Miss Wilmot, I’m sorry, I realise I was off hand with you, I apologise” “You are concerned about Len, I understood. Ted, Miss Ferrars and I are not going to ask questions nor_ _interfere, we both just wanted you to know that if we can help at any time, just ask, even if it’s just to scrounge coffee”_


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**As Ted left her study that fatal Christmas Miss Annersley frowned. Nell came in and asked what was wrong.**

  
_“I feel we might have made a mistake Nell.”_  
 _“How and why?”_  
 _“I’ve just told Len she is now Head Girl and she looked like the bottom had dropped out of her world. I told Ted she is senior prefect and she is delighted.”_  
 _“Len was senior, she is the obvious choice.” Nell looked thoughtful “Is she struggling?”_  
 _“I think perhaps Ros supported her.”_  
 _“Will Ted do the same this year or so?”_  
 _“I would think so, I can’t take it off her Nell, not unless she is dreadful at it.”_  
 _“And she won’t be, she will be her reliable, steady helpful self, same as she always has been.”_  
 _“And will she hate every minute?”_  
 _“At this stage we don’t know, we must keep an eye on things.”_

  
**Len hadn’t been dreadful at it, Hilda mused, with Ted’s support she had done a good job, but sometimes the strain had been evident. And at those times Ted had appeared, stood by her side until the strain eased. Hilda had called Ted into her study one day.**

  
_“Ted, this is an unusual thing for me to do, but I can only ask you. Is Len alright?”_  
 _“Len is doing great Miss Annersley.” Ted said loyally._  
 _“And if she didn’t have you helping her would she still be doing great Ted?”_  
 _“Yes.”_  
 _“I’m not going to take the job away from her Ted.” Hilda had said gently. “But sometimes she seems stressed, can you tell me why?”_  
 _“If it is in confidence to you and Miss Wilson only.”_  
 _“I promise that.”_  
 _Ted paused a moment “Len has always been expected to be the eldest, the responsible one, the one to look after others. It’s a struggle for her sometimes; she feels it’s not her, not really her. And because she doesn’t really know who she is she suffers from a lack of confidence, of belief, of self-esteem. She acts sometimes, hide it with a mask, but even then she really is doing a good job, she just doesn’t believe it. And there’s another thing, I’m not meaning to criticise adults but so many people compare her to Joey, say how alike they are, expect Len to be like her, and she’s not, she’s nothing like her mother, it’s not fair to compare.”_

  
**Hilda smiled, a loyal true friend and an excellent senior prefect, and would have been an excellent Head Girl. Yet Len was not a failure. Hilda believed that the act was only slight, less than Len thought. She had watched Len be gentle and patient with frightened juniors, firm yet fair with annoying middles, helpful to seniors. She did lead by example, just needing that little extra at times Ted could give her. It was a form of bravery Hilda thought that Len carried on doing the best she could whilst not truly believing in herself. And Ted had been right, it was wrong to compare Len to Joey, or Mary-Lou. Len was as helpful but was a much more gentle character, not given to jumping in regardless.**

  
“ _Why are you crying Susan, are you feeling alright?”_  
 _“Yes, no” gulped Susan._  
 _Len smiled gently as she sat on the grass beside her junior. ”Which one is it? Can I help?”_  
 _Susa scrubbed her eyes with her handkerchief “Dunno.”_  
 _“How about you tell me about it, then we will see if I can do anything?”_  
 _“I-I annoyed Ferry and she was nasty to me, but I didn’t mean too.”_  
 _“How did you annoy her?”_  
 _“I dropped all my books on the floor in her geography class. And knocked over Claire’s next door trying to pick them up.”_  
 _Len hid a smile “Well I can see how that would annoy Miss Ferrars” she said mildly “But I know she would understand it was an accident. Is there more?”_  
 _“Well, yes “muttered Susan, in response to Len’s raised eyebrow “She’d already asked us not to pile them on our desks.”_  
 _“So why did you?”_  
 _“Cos I couldn’t be bothered moving them, I didn’t mean to knock them over. “protested Susan._  
 _“I see, and have you told Miss Ferrars this?”_  
 _“Not yet, I’ve got to go see her now, and, and I’m scared.”_  
 _Len got to her feet thinking, Susan didn’t normally get into trouble and she was obviously upset. “Come on, “holding up her hand to pull Susan up, “I’ll walk with you. Miss Ferrars is fair, just tell her the truth and apologise, don’t make up reasons, she will know.”_  
 _“Will you? “Taking Len’s hand and standing up._  
 _Len smiled” Sometimes a little bit of support makes all the difference, come on, let’s not keep her waiting, and don’t forget to get a fresh hanky before Matey sees that disgusting object “with a laugh._  
 _“Cripes no, I don’t need two rows in one day” Susan said fervently “Thanks Len.”_

  
**Unseen Hilda and Nell had seen and heard the exchange from their open study window. Nell smiled “I think Ted’s reminder that Len is different to her mother and Mary-Lou is very true, Len’s handling of that was very different to what they would have done.”**  
 **Hilda nodded” It was well done, support for the teacher yet support for the child.” She went back to her desk” And Ted nowhere in sight “with a smile.**  
 **“Len is a good gentle Head Girl, people, including herself, don’t see that sometimes. “Nell agreed sitting down. “Any chance of a coffee?”**


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Len was feeling a bit panicky because Ted was tucked up in the San with a bad headache, she had asked Matron if Len could visit but had been refused. As a result Len was left without her support system and felt like she was struggling.**

  
_She came across a bunch of middles having what looked like a stand up fight, and had to control the urge to run away. Gulping and gathering her courage she demanded to know what was going on, looking the very image of an indignant Head Girl._  
 _The middles were silenced as Len joined them “Well” she demanded “What is going on here?” The girls looked at their feet silently. Len waited grimly. “One of you will tell me.” No answer. “Carol, you are form prefect, what was happening?” Carol just shook her head and looked uncomfortable._  
 _Nancy came up then, she had seen the fight from an upstairs window. “What is happening Len?”_  
 _“As yet I don’t know, Miss Wilmot.”_  
 _“If it’s alright with you Len, I’ll take over, I saw the fight from upstairs and it was disgusting. All of you, go back to your classroom silently and remain there until I join you. Do not speak to anyone other than myself or the Heads, understood? Then please go.” She watched them trail off with a grim expression on her face then turned to Len “Are you alright?”_  
 _“Yes. “Quietly, pale._  
 _“No, you are not, come here “and led Len to a sheltered seat. “What’s wrong?”_  
 _“Nothing, honestly, I’ll be alright in a moment.”_  
 _Nancy sat waiting” What’s happening here Len?” she asked gently. “Look I need to sort those middles; Can I come to your study later to discuss this?”_  
 _Len nodded, “Yes.”_

  
**Len had gone to her study shaking, feeling stupid.**

  
_“Don’t be an idiot “she told herself,” there was nothing to be scared off, you are Head Girl, they are scared of you.”_  
 _There was a knock and Nancy entered with two coffees. “Since Ted isn’t able to scrounge one I thought I’d do it for her “with a smile. Len took one gratefully._  
 _Nancy sat down and watched Len whilst sipping her coffee, the girls colour was coming back._  
 _“What was happening Len?” Nancy asked quietly._  
 _Len looked into her cup “I can’t cope without Ted” she said softly “I need her support.”_  
 _“You seemed to be doing very well, the perfect image of an annoyed Head Girl.”_  
 _“It’s an act, a mask if you like.”_  
 _Nancy frowned “What do you mean?”_  
 _Len sighed “I don’t have a lot of confidence in me; I don’t really know who I am. I’ve spent years being what others want me to be, I no longer know me, so I pretend or act.”_  
 _“Do you know we all do that to some extent? Teachers do, I know I have before now.”_  
 _“I’ve spent years pretending to be the perfect daughter, pupil, prefect, now I’m practising being the perfect Head Girl, and I’m not!”_  
 _“No one is perfect Len.”_  
 _“I know, oh I know “Len put her head in her hands “Every day I go out there and act, I tell kids off, I wipe away tears, I dish out sensible advice, good old reliable Len, and it’s all an act!!”_  
 _Nancy thought for a moment “No, it’s not “she said quietly “you have little self-confidence because you don’t really know who you are, who you are meant to be. But you cannot change your basic self, and your basic self is a gentle, caring girl, don’t compare yourself to anyone else. You go out there and you do a good job, every single day. Perhaps you need Ted as an anchor, we all need an anchor, I use Kathie, she uses me, but you cannot change who you are underneath.”_  
 _“Ted said that “Len whispered_  
 _“Ted is wise. “Nancy agreed “Be proud of yourself Len.”_  
 _“I wanted Ted to have it, I asked her, she refused, she said she could not do the job as well as me..and she can!”_  
 _“Yes, I agree, in a different way Ted could, but perhaps she sees the school needs you as its leader, to lead by example, to show courage each day. Think about it Len, and Kathie and I are always there if you need to talk. May I tell her?”_  
 _Len nodded and Nancy left._


	4. Chapter 4

 

_Nancy had been thoughtful as she returned to the staff room, catching Kathie’s eye she beckoned her out._   
_“What is it?” Kathie asked._   
_“I need to talk to you, when do you have time, or shall we talk later?”_   
_“Is it urgent?”_   
_“No, not really, just need your thoughts on something, it’s about Len.”_   
_“I have a lesson shortly but I’m free after that if that’s any good.”_   
_“So am I, let’s go for walk.”_

  
**Len had gone on to her next class, automatically reprimanding a junior for running and a middle for slang. She hadn’t given her full attention to the lesson but luckily someone else was struggling with the concept and her inattention was not noticed.**  
 **She had returned to her study, needing to talk to someone but the only one she could was not available. She’d seen Nancy and Kathie walking away, deep in conversation and smiled slightly. She liked the pair, and thought, strictly to herself, that they might be more than just friends. A strange pairing, 5’ 10’ Nancy, 5’3’ Kathie, yet it did not matter. Sighing she had sat to give her attention to an essay.**

  
“ _So you say Len feels she is just putting on an act?” Kathie was querying._  
 _“That’s what she said, but I’m not sure” Nancy frowned. “When I saw her she was the, yes the perfect Head Girl, totally calm, the kids were in dread of her, she said it was an act, if it was it was a darned good one.”_  
 _Kathie looked thoughtful for a moment “She has no self-confidence?”_  
 _“She says not, because for years people have expected her to behave in certain ways, she’s not been allowed to be her.”_  
 _Kathie frowned “It seems to me it’s more that she doesn’t believe she is good enough rather than she is acting. From what you’ve said and I’ve seen I think she is doing a good job without even knowing it. She’s so busy thinking she can’t cope that she doesn’t realise she is doing exactly that.”_  
 _“Maybe. I watched the fight today, I saw Len, saw she had seen it. I did notice she hesitated but then she just kicked into gear, matched into the middle of the little dears and got instant silence.”_  
 _“And I think that shows the confidence issue, I suspect she felt a bit inadequate then just got on with it. “_  
 _“I think you are right, but how can we boost her confidence in her, make her believe in her?”_  
 _“That’s the tricky bit.”_

  
**Len remembered Kathie and Nancy talking to her about confidence and self-belief. Len had listened, not quite believing them. She tried to explain she was acting but Kathie had said that perhaps she wasn’t, perhaps she just needed to believe in herself more. Len hadn’t been convinced but the two teachers had proved supportive after that, always willing to listen, always willing to provide Ted with coffee on her scrounging missions.**


	5. Chapter 5

And now it was nearly ended, tomorrow was the last full day of her being Head Girl, it had been a long haul, she couldn’t remember any one else having to be in that role for over 18 months. She had wanted to go to St Mildreds, to escape, to get away, but hadn’t been allowed. No real reason had ever been given but she suspected it was the money. Of course she shouldn’t know that but she knew the cost of schooling was high, the Chalet School was free for the triplets, she doubted St. Mildreds would be.  
The final day, Len stood in her usual place smiling at the girls, laughing, gently moving them into position for the Heads leaving assembly. She grinned at Ted, feeling for the first time in months, light hearted, Ted grinned back understanding.  
Nearly there, just a few more hours, she could do this !!  
The Heads took to the stage, and went through all the usual end of term items. Len wasn’t listening; she’d heard it all before, her eyes were on the clouds outside, her mind on freedom. Suddenly she realised there was a silence and with a sinking feeling she realised people were looking at her. Why, had she said something, was she singing, oh good grief what was going on. Then Ted approached with a smile “They want you on stage Len.”  
“Why, I wasn’t listening.” Len blushed.  
“I think we can tell that.” Ted smiled gently holding out her hand “They want me too, come on. “She led a puzzled friend onto the stage.  
Hilda and Nell looked at her with smiles; well Nell’s was more of a grin “Don’t look so worried Len.” Hilda said gently.  
“I apologise for not listening”  
“Shush “Nell said smiling. Hilda turned to the lectern.” As you know we have an award that we give out rarely, for the girl who we felt did something special, gave something special for the school. I was asked if we could award it this year by my whole staff. But not just to one girl, but to two.  
One has led the school for 18 months, dried tears, given fines, a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear, sound advice, strict when needed. She doesn’t really believe in herself, but I want you to know, Len, that we believe in you.”  
“And the other is the girl who has stood by Len for those same 18 months. I just want to say that that is the longest time girls have had to do this, its hard work, make no mistake about it, as some of you will find out. For 18 months Ted has given Len her support, other prefects her support, and helped all the rest of you. Ted would have been an excellent Head Girl in her own right.”  
Len and Ted unconsciously moved towards each other, both pale.  
“It’s my pleasure “Hilda said “to award Ted the prize.”  
“And its mine, to award Len the same prize.” Nell smiled proudly.  
The girls cheered and clapped loudly, Ted was red, Len was pale as Hilda gently pushed them forward. Then Ted turned to her friend with a tender smile “Well done kid”, Len murmured back “I’m so pleased they saw all you have done”and they faced the school together.


End file.
